Incidente de aniversario
by Tecupi
Summary: El que se supone que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, puede convertirse en su peor pesadilla. A Edward nadie le advirtió que su cumpleaños 34 lo celebraría en un hospital.


**Este One-Shot está participando en el** _ **Birthday Contest**_ **, en celebración por el primer aniversario de Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com / grupos / élite.** **Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Capítulo beteado por Flaca Paz, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com / grupos / élite.** **Fanfiction**

En el calendario de mi oficina, marcado en rojo, aparece el 20 de junio, una fecha más que importante para mi familia. Celebramos el trigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de mi esposo y nuestro décimo aniversario de bodas. Para eso queda una semana, pero todavía faltan detalles. Por suerte mi marido se encuentra de viaje de negocios y nos da un margen para prepararle la sorpresa.

Me presentaré. Me llamo Isabella Cullen, aunque todos me llaman Bella, tengo 33 años y soy Administradora Financiera. Llevo diez años de feliz matrimonio con Edward, como habéis podido comprobar. Él es un año mayor que yo, pero no nos importaba. Es dueño de una multinacional del sector tecnológico.

Tenemos una hija de dieciséis años llamada Renesmee. Para evitaros las cuentas, sí, fui madre adolescente y no me arrepiento de nada, pero me hubiera gustado esperar un poquito más para ser madre.

Conocí a Edward en el instituto de Forks. Para él era su último año y a mí todavía me faltaban dos. Carlisle, su padre, que es cirujano, tuvo que venir a sustituir al cirujano del hospital de Forks por enfermedad, así que se mudaron.

Ese año conocí a sus padres Carlisle y Esme, y a sus hermanos pequeños Renata y Garrett. Se le veía un chico huraño y solitario, a pesar de lo guapo que era con ese cabello cobrizo y esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas. No hacía amigos, y no porque no llamase la atención, sino porque él los espantaba.

—Señora Cullen. —Bree, mi secretaria. Me saca de mis recuerdos—. La señora Cullen por la línea uno.

—Gracias, Bree —Estaba esperando esta llamada de mi suegra—. Hola, Esme.

—Bella, querida. ¿Te pillo ocupada? —Esme es como mi segunda madre. Es la persona más maternal que he conocido, con razón tuvo tantos hijos.

—No, ya he terminado el informe que tenía urgente.

—¿Entonces podemos reunirnos ya? Aún faltan algunas cosas de la fiesta. Y Victoria nos está esperando.

—De acuerdo. Ya salgo hacia el local.

Victoria es la hermana mayor de Edward. La conocí viviendo ya en Seattle. Está casada con Riley Biers y tienen cuatro hijos, el mayor de la edad de mi hija y el pequeño de apenas 4 años.

Pero ella no fue la única hermana de Edward que conocí después. También están Emmett y Jasper, los mellizos que solo tenían en común haber compartido el útero de su madre. Son como el agua y el aceite. Emmett moreno con ojos azules y Jasper rubio con ojos café.

Cuando sus padres se mudaron, estaban estudiando en la universidad. Están casados con Rosalie y Alice respectivamente, con un par de renacuajos cada uno. Al principio las dos pensaron que era una oportunista por quedarme embarazada tan joven, así que además siendo mayores que yo, pues no me tenían mucho aprecio. Con el tiempo fui ganándome su cariño y ahora no se puede considerar que fuéramos las mejores amigas, pero nos soportamos bastante bien.

Por mi parte, mis padres Renée y Charlie, solo me tuvieron a mí y a mis dos hermanos pequeños, Jane y Alec, que nacieron cuando yo tenía 13 años. Mis hermanos fueron una sorpresa, pues mis padres pensaban que no podrían tener más hijos y se habían resignado a que solo me tendrían a mí.

Apago mi ordenador y salgo del despacho. Dudo que vaya a volver, porque conociendo a mi suegra y a mi cuñada, me tendrán secuestrada toda la tarde. El local de la celebración está cerca, así que por el camino me como un sándwich de vegetales. No es que estuviese a dieta ni nada por el estilo, pero se lo he visto a un cliente de la cafetería que está al lado de la oficina, y me ha entrado hambre.

Dentro del local donde celebraremos la fiesta, me están esperando mi suegra y mi cuñada. Será un doble festejo pues también es el aniversario de la compañía. Habíamos enviado las invitaciones la semana pasada y todo el mundo confirmó su asistencia.

El local nos ha montado una mesa para que veamos la decoración, aunque le pedimos que las servilletas tuvieran forma de cisne y el color que predomine en el lugar ha de ser azul, recreando así el banquete de nuestra boda.

La mesa que tenemos preparada sería la principal, donde nos sentaremos nosotros, con nuestros padres y nuestra hija. Es redonda con el mantel blanco y el cubre mesa azul. La vajilla es blanca y las servilletas azules en forma de cisne.

A mí me gusta, pero no depende solo de mí ya que la que paga esto es mi suegra, así que de ella depende la decisión final. Parece que le gusta por la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro. Como decoración, queremos flores. Entre las tres elegimos, arreglos florales de calas y orquídeas, como en nuestro banquete de bodas. Naturalmente no serán iguales, pero esto tampoco es la boda.

Satisfechas con el lugar de la cena y la decoración, deciden ir a comprar vestidos. Había quedado en irlos a comprar con mi hija, pero mi cuñada insiste tanto que no me queda otra que llamar a Nessie para que acuda, por suerte ya ha terminado sus clases.

—Bella, has engordado un poquito, ¿no? —dice mi suegra cuando intenta cerrarme la cremallera de un vestido color vino.

—No lo sé, me habré hinchado. Mi período está cerca.

—Eso será. Le pediremos a la chica otra talla más, aunque tengan que meter las costuras un poco.

No he oído lo que ha dicho mi suegra solo por pensar en el período. Debería haberme bajado ya, tengo casi dos meses de retraso. Si bien es cierto que soy muy irregular. Cuando nació mi niña, lo primero que hice fue acudir al ginecólogo para que me recetara las pastillas anticonceptivas, no quería tener otro susto tan pronto. Hacía apenas un año que había dejado de tomármelas, porque Edward y yo queríamos tener más hijos, pero hasta ahora eso no había funcionado. No quería hacerme ilusiones, pero cuando terminase con todo esto, acudiré a la consulta de mi ginecóloga de toda la vida. Es una amiga más de la familia.

Salimos dos horas después, pero ya lo hacemos con nuestros vestidos y todos los complementos. Nessie se va con Esme y Victoria a casa, les he mentido diciendo que tenía que ir a la oficina.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bella? —pregunta Tanya Denali, mi ginecóloga, le he llamado desde la tienda y me ha dado cita para la última, justo le acababan de cancelar esa cita.

—Pues… Creo que podría estar embarazada. Tengo casi dos meses de retraso.

—Veamos —dice mirando mi historial—. En tu última visita me comentaste que querías dejar la píldora para tener más hijos. —Asiento.

—Eso fue hace un año y hasta ahora no habíamos tenido buenos resultados.

—No cantemos victoria todavía. Vamos a sacarte sangre para hacerte los análisis.

Comienza a preparar todo para la prueba de sangre. Tanya comienza a hablar de todo y nada para distraerme porque sabe que me aterran las agujas y siempre que hemos tenido que ponerle alguna vacuna a Nessie, es Edward quien la lleva al pediatra.

—Bueno, los resultados los tendremos mañana. Pásate a última hora y te los daré —me dice, después de sacarme la sangre y llamar a su secretaria para que los lleve al laboratorio que está en este edificio—. Ahora vamos a hacer una ecografía, a ver qué tenemos por aquí.

Me siento en la camilla recostándome, dejando mi vientre, aún plano, a la vista. Me coloca el gel, el cual siento frío y me estremezco. Pasa el transductor por sobre este y en la pantalla de la máquina, aparecen sombras.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dice, riendo—. Enhorabuena mamá. Estás embarazada de ocho semanas y por partida doble.

—¿Qué? —Estoy en shock.

Si bien Edward y yo queríamos más hijos, no hablamos de que vinieran dos de golpe, aunque sabíamos que éramos propensos por los casos de embarazos múltiples de ambas familias.

—Vas a tener dos bebés, tienen el peso y la talla perfecta. Oigamos sus corazoncitos.

Lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas, como si de una cascada se tratara, cuando la estancia se llena del sonido más hermoso que hay en el mundo, los corazones de mis hijos. Esto es una cosa que me perdí cuando el embarazo de Nessie, en aquella época, el hospital de Forks, era un asco en cuanto a equipamiento médico, así que el ecógrafo era de los antiguos y todavía no permitía oír los latidos del corazón.

—Pues, ya hemos terminado —dice, pasándome una toallita para que me limpie—. Voy a imprimirte esto.

—De acuerdo. —No le estoy prestando atención. Menos mal que me fío de ella, porque si me hubiera dicho que le firmara un cheque en blanco, lo hubiera hecho sin rechistar.

—Bien, aquí tienes. Todavía es pronto para decirte el sexo, y viendo que son mellizos, puedes tener la parejita. Te voy a mandar las vitaminas y el ácido fólico para que te lo tomes.

—¿Y los análisis? —pregunto, recogiendo las copias de la ecografía y el sonido de los bebés, el cual ha tenido la amabilidad de grabarme.

—Ahora ya están en laboratorios. Como es un análisis completo, pues me ayudarán a saber cómo estás, así que no hace falta que te pases mañana. Pondré los resultados en tu historial y cuando vengas a la próxima visita, de aquí a un mes, veremos qué tal.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Tanya —le digo, dándole un abrazo, porque a pesar de ser mi ginecóloga, es mi amiga—. Nos vemos en un mes.

—Espero que entonces traigas al feliz papá—. Sé que Edward se pondrá muy contento con la noticia.

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños, aunque ya tengo en casa el suyo. Me tomo unos minutos en el baño para refrescarme. No quiero que mi familia me vea así. Quiero dar la noticia del embarazo el día de su cumpleaños, hacerlo especial, que el primero en enterarse sea él y Nessie, ya que será la hermana mayor.

Una vez más calmada, me dirijo a la casa Cullen, donde la cena me espera. Se me hace la boca agua con el estofado de ternera que ha preparado Esme. Después de la tarde de compras, el sándwich que me he comido ya lo tenía en los pies.

—Veo que tenías hambre —dice mi suegra cuando me ve comiendo mi segundo plato.

—Sí. Solo he comido un sándwich vegetal y con las compras, se ha abierto mi apetito. Además, cocinas de muerte, no sé como no te salieron los niños gorditos —digo, casi con la boca llena.

—A nosotros no nos alimentaba —dice Victoria, que cenaba con nosotros antes de irse a casa.

—No digas sandeces, hija. —Esme rueda los ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces os pillé a tus hermanos y a ti hurgando en la nevera a media noche?

—Eso solo pasó una vez —se queja Victoria.

—Una detrás de otra, querrás decir —dice Carlisle, que es el único hombre en la casa.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó para que papá, tú y los tíos asaltarais el refrigerador?

—Pues, resulta que la abuela Elizabeth había estado de visita y había horneado galletas— rememora mi cuñada. — Estaban deliciosas y éramos unos renacuajos que no llegábamos ni al metro de altura.

—Victoria, tenías doce años. —Ríe mi suegro—. Era la única chica, la princesita de papá y pensamos que sería buena, responsable, y más femenina, pero nos salió lo contrario.

Nessie y yo reímos.

—También está la tía Renata —dice mi hija.

—Pero cuando pasó eso, ella todavía no había nacido, por eso era mi princesita. Tu padre tenía cuatro años por aquél entonces— sigue Carlisle con el relato— Emmett y Jasper habían cumplido los siete y Victoria tenía los doce. A Renata y a Garrett, aún les faltaba seis años por nacer.

Declino el café que Esme me ofrece, para mí se acabó la cafeína. Tampoco es que beba mucho café, y menos por la noche. Nos despedimos de ellas y nada más llegar a casa, nos metemos en la cama. Las dos estamos muertas. Para la edad que tienen mi suegra y mi cuñada, no hay quien las detenga cuando se trata de compras y preparación de eventos.

El despertador suena como siempre a las siete de la mañana, pero yo llevo ya un cuarto de hora levantada, abrazando el inodoro. Parece que desde que supe que estaba embarazada los síntomas han aparecido por arte de magia.

Como puedo, salgo del baño y me doy un susto cuando mi hija aparece por la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta frotándose los ojos, todavía somnolienta—. Te he oído vomitar.

—Sí, cielo, estoy bien. Eso me pasa por repetir del estofado de tu abuela.

-OK.

Sale de mi habitación. Está en sus últimos días de clase, más concreto la última semana y hasta el tope de exámenes, pero es una buena estudiante. Me preparo para ir a la oficina, cuando estoy decente, bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Edward está en casa, es él quien se encarga de hacerlo y nos prohíbe a las dos que entremos en su territorio.

Hago tostadas, zumo de naranja y un vaso de leche con cereales para mi hija. Algo rápido de hacer e igual de suculento que las tortitas que nos hace mi marido. Jacob pasa a recoger a Nessie para llevarla a clase. Aunque mi hija tenía permiso de conducir y su propio coche, su novio se encargaba de llevarla y traerla de clase.

Jacob Black es el hijo menor de Billy el mejor amigo de mi padre. Tiene 17 años y es muy atento con mi hija. Cuando Nessie nos contó que tenía novio, a Edward casi le da un infarto, porque para él su princesa no tendría novios hasta los ochenta.

Perdida entre los recuerdos, limpio todo el desastre de la cocina y salgo a la oficina. Cuando llego, mi eficiente secretaria ya me tiene la agenda actualizada, con una manzanilla en la mesa. Es la única que sabe que estoy embarazada, además de mi ginecóloga.

El día pasa entre reuniones, llamadas telefónicas y una conversación subida de tono con mi marido, que está de viaje en Tokio. Si no es porque Bree me trae comida italiana, no bajo ni para comer y ahora tengo que alimentarme muy bien. Cuando salgo, paso por la farmacia a comprar las vitaminas y el acido fólico.

En casa, me quito los zapatos, dejándolos en el zapatero que tengo en el hueco de la escalera. Debo ser la única persona que no tiene los zapatos en su vestidor o al menos en su habitación. Me tumbo en el sofá, haciendo zapping y no encuentro nada que me llame la atención. La puerta se abre como solo mi hija suele abrirla, dando un golpe en la pared.

—Ya estoy en casa —grita, tumbándose casi sobre mí y lanzando los zapatos a saber donde. Desde que su padre no está, llega a casa más pronto para no dejarme sola. Llevo fatal esos viajes que hace mi esposo, aunque sé que son necesarios.

—Ya te veo y te oigo —le digo, besando su cobriza cabellera.

—Mamá, ¿cómo supiste que estabas embarazada? —pregunta de pronto, dejándome sorprendida.

—Me enteré dos meses después de haberte concebido. —«Como a tus hermanos», pienso—. Siempre fui muy irregular con mi período, y para no variar, ese mes no iba a ser igual. Fue el verano más caluroso que se recuerde en Forks, así que también achaqué la descompensación a la temperatura. Pasados los dos meses, tenía visita en el ginecólogo. Tuve que ir sola a la cita porque tu abuela estaba con tus tíos que habían pillado un resfriado, lo normal en los niños, pero Renée estaba histérica.

Mi niña suelta unas risitas mientras yo le acarició el cabello, largo y ondulado de ese color cobrizo que solo de Edward ha podido heredar.

—Iba a una revisión, además para que me recetara la píldora anticonceptiva. Al hacerme la exploración, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. —La imagen de mi ginecóloga llegó a mi cabeza, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación—. Me asusté y con miedo le pregunté qué pasaba. Ella me preguntó si mantenía relaciones sexuales, le dije que sí, y que por eso necesitaba la píldora.

Aunque a mi madre le diría que era para regular el período, la verdad que Edward y yo estábamos hartos de utilizar preservativo. Sobre todo cuando nos entraban las ganas en los pasillos del instituto.

—Ella se negó, diciéndome que estaba embarazada. Quedé en shock y cuando me repuse, lloré. No sé si de alegría o de tristeza.

—¿No me querías?

—Por supuesto que te quería nada más saber que estabas en mi vientre, pero tenía miedo de ser mala madre, o que tu padre no te quisiera.

—Supongo que se lo tomó bien —expresó mi hija, los ojos se le cierran.

—Pues, le costó asimilarlo pero sí se lo tomó bien. Tanto que empezamos a planear nuestra vida juntos.

—¿Y los abuelos? ¿Se lo tomaron bien? —No sé a qué viene tanta pregunta. Nessie nunca ha preguntado por esto antes.

—No se lo tomaron de la mejor forma que digamos. —Recuerdo que después de darle la noticia a Edward y disfrutarla por unas horas, nosotros solos, decidimos que debíamos contárselo a mis padres, ya que estaba embarazada de dos meses y pronto se me notaría. —Cuando llegamos tu padre y yo cogidos de las manos, a darles la noticia a los abuelitos, Charlie pegó un grito que seguro oyeron hasta en Seattle. Renée no hacía más que llorar. La depresión post parto le llegó tarde. Tus tíos tenían tres años y se agobió de tener que cuidar además de a dos niños pequeños, una adolescente embarazada.

—Y, ¿Carlisle y Esme?

—Ellos se lo tomaron mejor, pero no tiraron cohetes. Tu abuela me acogió en su casa, aunque Garrett y Renata todavía eran pequeños, no lo eran tanto como Jane y Alec, así que me mudé a la habitación de tu padre y a él lo mandaron a dormir con Garrett.

Cosa que Edward odiaba, porque su hermano pequeño era un desastre y mi esposo era demasiado ordenado.

—¿Y si se hubieran negado a aceptarme?

—Cuando le dije a tu padre que estabas en camino, él se alegró, luego se preocupó porque éramos adolescentes y todavía no teníamos los estudios terminados, pero tomamos la determinación, que opinaran lo que opinaran tus abuelos, tú vendrías al mundo, aunque tuviéramos que emigrar y estudiar y trabajar para darte lo mejor.

Sus marrones ojos me miran orgullosos.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Simple curiosidad.

Ese es el fin de la conversación, porque me hija enseguida se marcha a su dormitorio. En momentos como este echo mucho de menos a Edward. Nuestra hija se hace mayor, al menos ahora vendrán dos más en camino y no notaremos tanto que nuestra hija crece.

El sueño me llega antes de tiempo, por lo que decido también acostarme, abrazando la almohada de Edward, que tiene impregnado su olor. Me duermo recordando como si fuera ayer todo lo que le acabo de contar a mi hija.

Tanto Renée como Esme me entendían, porque ellas también fueron madres jóvenes, no tanto como yo, pues mi madre tenía recién cumplidos los dieciocho cuando yo nací, y Esme tuvo a Victoria con diecinueve. Os contaré un secreto,Carlisle no es el padre biológico de Victoria, pero la adoptó como si lo fuera, cuando conoció a Esme.

Un nuevo día amanece y tengo que correr otra vez al baño para abrazar el inodoro. Es una de las pocas cosas que no me gustan de los embarazos, pero no queda de otra que sufrirlos, al menos sabemos que es poco tiempo, dentro de siete meses tendré a mis dos bebés conmigo.

Hoy Esme quería quedar para terminar con los detalles, apenas quedan tres días, pero tengo una reunión con un importante inversor y no puedo acudir, así que en mí lugar irá mi hija. Me fio de su criterio porque adora a su padre.

Cuando llego a casa, mi hija está con Jacob en el sofá, no me molesta, porque tampoco están haciendo nada malo.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? —pregunto haciendo mi ritual de siempre.

—Bien, mamá

—Bien, señora Cullen

Responden a la vez. Son tan tiernos cuando hacen eso, pero en este momento le raparía la cabeza a Jacob por llamarme señora Cullen. Le lanzo mi mirada matadora.

—Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Bella. Yo no soy como mi marido. — Me dejo caer en el sofá—. La próxima vez que me llames señora Cullen, no entrarás en casa. La señora Cullen es mi suegra.

—Mamá —se queja Nessie.

—Perdón, Bella

—Así me gusta. Soy demasiado joven para que me llamen señora.

—Yo me tengo que ir —dice el chico, levantándose del sofá.

––¿Tan pronto? —pregunto—. ¿No te quedas a cenar?

—Lo siento, pero solo estaba haciéndole compañía a Nessie hasta que llegaras.

—No tienes porque irte hombre —insisto. A Edward no le cae bien, pero es un buen chico que quiere a mi hija con locura—. Quédate a cenar.

—No puedo, de verdad. Mi hermana Rachel está de visita y mi madre quiere que cenemos todos juntos.

—Oh, en ese caso otro día será.

Nos quedamos mi hija y yo solas. No me apetece cocinar así que pedimos pizza y mientras cenamos vemos una película. No sé si será porque era malísima y aburrida o eran las hormonas del embarazo, pero termino durmiéndome a mitad de la película. Cuando abro los ojos, la tele sigue encendida y Nessie está durmiendo en el sofá. Me da pena despertarla, pero yo no puedo cargarla.

—Nessie, cariño, despierta —digo, mientras la muevo por el hombro.

—Un ratito más, mamá. —Refunfuña como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y la despertaba para ir al colegio.

—Vete a la cama que te has quedado dormida en el sofá.

—Déjame. —En vista de que no me hará caso por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

—Hola,Jacob —digo más alto de lo normal, a nadie en particular porque Jacob no está.

—¿Dónde está Jacob? — _Voilá._ Funcionó—. Mamá eso no se hace.

—Ve a la cama. Te habías quedado dormida en el sofá.

—Tú también —me recrimina.

—Lo sé, por eso también me voy a la cama igual que tú.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Hoy estoy algo triste porque no he hablado con Edward, pero no me tengo que preocupar, porque ya viene en un par de días. La noche la paso dando vueltas. Me cuesta dormir.

Hoy me he tomado el día libre en la oficina. Quiero ir a comprar el regalo perfecto que acompañe a la ecografía de mis gusanitos, regalo que le daré en casa durante la comida de ese día. Para la noche tendrá el reloj de pulsera grabado que tengo que recoger hoy. Una hora después tengo todo lo que necesito, lo único que no podré recogerlo hasta mañana, porque me tiene que personalizar lo que he comprado.

—Mamá. —La voz de mi hija, llega a mis oídos cuando descuelgo el teléfono—. ¿Estás en casa?

—Estoy llegando, ¿por qué? —En realidad, ya estoy en el garaje, solo falta que apague el coche y baje.

—Es que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Jacob —me dice. No es la primera vez que lo hace y me consta que mi nena ya es toda una mujer. Solo espero que mi marido no se entere o Jacob es hombre muerto. Al menos sé que se cuidan.

—De acuerdo. —El sentimiento de soledad me embarga—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Su hermana,Rachel, ha insistido en conocerme y Sarah ha hecho ya la cena. Sabes cómo son las cenas de Sarah, que se alargan un montón.

—Tranquila cariño no pasa nada —digo porque sé de qué habla. Cuando era pequeña siempre se nos hacía de noche en casa de los Black.—. Cuídate.

—Te quiero,mamá —se despide antes de colgar.

—Yo también te quiero —le digo a la línea ya cortada.

Es la peor noche que he pasado en toda mi vida, verme sola, sin la compañía de mi hija o mi marido, me causa temor. ¿Y si me pasa algo y nadie se entera? Por suerte sobrevivo a la noche. En la oficina me esperan un par de clientes que vienen a revisar sus finanzas más una reunión con el jefe.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya es la hora de comer. Hoy tengo la tarde libre, porque llega Edward. Antes de recogerlo en el aeropuerto, tengo que pasar a recoger los regalitos, además de a Nessie, que le ha hecho un cartel como el de las películas. Por suerte no me obligará a ponerme un disfraz de conductor.

En la tienda ya tienen mi encargo, así que paso para dejarlo en casa, concretamente en mi caja fuerte, donde tengo mis joyas. No son muchas, pero son de valor sentimental y no quiero que les pase nada.

Nessie llega a casa con Jacob y salimos las dos hacía el aeropuerto. Vamos con tiempo, pero con lo nerviosa que estoy soy capaz de perderme. Mi hija está muy callada, pero no digo nada. Llevamos dos semanas sin que Edward esté en casa y las dos ansiamos verlo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Nessie, sin decir nada, se encamina hacia dentro con el cartel en la mano donde pone "El mejor papá del mundo". Siempre hemos sido los tres, nunca nos pidió un hermano, por eso no sé cómo vaya a tomarse ahora la noticia que será hermana mayor. Supongo que bien porque ella ya hace su vida.

—Mamá,estate quieta —me dice. Ya estamos en la zona de llegadas del aeropuerto esperando a Edward—, o tendrás que dejarte un dineral para que arreglen el suelo de la zanja que estás haciendo.

—Estoy nerviosa, ya debería haber llegado. ¿Qué si le ha pasado algo? —Realmente estoy histérica.

—El vuelo salió con retraso de Tokio— rueda los ojos con fastidio.—Tranquilízate que me estás mareando.

Unos minutos después, la cabellera cobriza de mi esposo aparece entre miles de cabezas. La reconocería enseguida, ya que su tono es único, solo lo he visto en dos personas, y ambas viven conmigo.

—¿Cómo están mis dos chicas? —dice Edward abrazándonos.

—Si nos dejas respirar, estaremos bien. —Oigo que dice Nessie.

—Mira que eres quejona. —Se ríe de su hija, y para mí oír su risa es un bálsamo.

—Vamos a casa. Debes estar cansado —digo, dejando un beso en sus labios, beso que tengo que controlar porque estamos en un lugar público.

—He traído unas cositas para vosotras, pero os las doy en casa.

El camino a casa pasa muy tranquilo. Edward no suele contar muchas cosas de sus negocios, lo entiendo, porque yo también guardo secretos del mío. Nos ponemos al día entre todos. Paramos a comprar comida italiana. Nos encanta y, a decir verdad, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar.

El día ha llegado. Mi marido está de cumpleaños. Nessie y yo estamos preparándole el desayuno, se lo llevaremos a la cama y tendrá que soplar la vela que le pondremos en el cupcake.

—CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS QUERIDO EDWARD, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ —cantamos Nessie y yo, más que nada gritando. Creo que nos han escuchado hasta en Forks.

—Felicidades, papá. —Mi hija se abalanza sobre su padre, que todavía está desorientado.

—Gracias, princesa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —digo, dándole un beso y dejando la bandeja con el desayuno sobre sus piernas.

Desayunamos los tres en la cama. Hoy es un día especial.

—Papi, tengo un regalito para ti. —Nessie le tiende una caja que contiene un cuadro de nosotros tres, pintado por ella. —Lo he pintado para ti, para que lo pongas en la oficina, o donde quieras.

—A la oficina irá. Está precioso, princesa. —Edward la abraza besando sus cabellos—. Eres toda una artista.

—Ahora el mío.

Le tiendo una caja grande. Él me mira divertido. Dentro van un par de regalos más pequeños, que tendrá que desenvolver hasta llegar a la ecografía.

—Esta camiseta tendrás que llevarla en la recta final —lee Edward en voz baja.

Lo primero que saca es una camiseta negra, con un dibujo a la altura del vientre, de dos bebes asomándose, con la frase: "Hola, ¿podemos salir ya?"

—Esta camiseta no me viene —dice, frunciendo el ceño.

—Continúa.

—Como ordene, jefa —dice Edward, ocasionando las risas de nuestra nena.

El siguiente paquete lleva una nota que reza "Cuando nos conozcas, esto nos tendrás que dar". De su interior salen dos bodys azules de manga larga. Uno lleva la inscripción "Acércate, estoy para comerme, lo sé" y el otro "Y yo ¿qué? También para comerme ¿no?". Los vi en la tienda y no me pude resistir. Los busqué en tonos neutros, pero al final me los llevé azules porque no los encontré.

—¿Esto quiere decir….? —comienza Edward.

—Calla y continúa. —Le apremio. Todavía le quedan dos regalos más, hasta la ecografía.

—De acuerdo, mujer.

El siguiente paquete, la nota dice "cuando haga más calor estos nos vendrán mejor". Del interior salen dos bodys blancos, con las palabras Twin y los número debajo de la palabra respectivamente. Una sonrisa aparece en su cara. Al parecer ya ha captado el mensaje. Sus neuronas deben haber despertado ya.

Al siguiente regalo de la caja lo acompaña una nota que dice: "Para la ropa evitar manchar, usar esto tendrás. Es de nuestra talla. Igual tendremos que buscar una mucho más grande para secarte la baba". Dentro hay dos baberos.

Lo último es la imagen de los bebés. La he puesto en un marco bonito y en la nota que lo acompaña puede leerse: "Ha llegado la hora de que nos conozcas, somos muy pequeños y aún no podemos hablar, pero desde la barriga de mamá, queremos desearte un feliz cumpleaños".

Los ojos de Edward, buscan los míos, que están abnegados en lágrimas de felicidad. Desde hace un año queríamos tener más hijos y no había manera, y ahora, sin quererlo, venían dos.

-musita -Estamos Embarazados.

—¿En serio? —Oímos a Nessie gritar.

—¿Estás bien? —No respondo a su pregunta. Mi hija está más pálida de lo normal.

—Sí, estoy contenta.

—Princesa, estás muy pálida. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, papá. Es que me ha pillado por sorpresa, pero me alegro mucho.

—Ven aquí, mujer. —Edward me atrapa en sus brazos.

—Si ya hemos terminado aquí, me voy **.**

—¿Dónde vas? —No es que controlemos a nuestra hija, pero siempre nos gustaba saber dónde iba a estar. Nos deja más tranquilos.

—A despedir a Rachel. Se irá hoy.

Nessie deja la habitación, y nos quedamos Edward y yo en la cama, abrazados.

—¿Quién es Rachel? —pregunta al cabo del rato. Ya hemos oído la puerta principal cerrarse.

—La hermana de Jacob. Ha estado estos días de visita.

—No me gusta ese chico.

—Y tampoco te gustaba Nahuel.

—Quería acostarse con mi niña —grita, colérico.

—Edward tenían siete años.

—Yo oí como ese niño le dijo que quería tener sexo con ella —gimotea.

Eso es un recuerdo que lo ha traumatizado. Cuando mi pequeña tenía siete años, llegamos tarde a recogerla y nos encontramos con el hijo del director, que iba a su clase. No quisimos molestarla porque estaba de lo más a gusto hablando con él, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a ella, justo para oír al niño decirle a Nessie que quería tener sexo con ella. Edward montó en cólera y el grito que pegó, alertó a los dos niños y al director que estaba en su despacho.

El padre del niño, el director, nos explicó que para su hijo el sexo, no era lo que la calenturienta mente de mi marido pensaba. Para aquél niño de siete años el sexo era darse besos en la cama y quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Al año siguiente, cambiamos a Nessie de colegio.

—Aún así. ¿Sabes lo que le causó oír esa proposición inocente a mi corazón?

—Eres un exagerado, hombre.

Durante el resto del día, holgazaneamos a más no poder, Nessie pasa a las tres de la tarde para recoger su vestido y avisar que se va a casa de Alice, donde se arreglará para ir a la fiesta. Mi marido y yo tenemos que estar allí pronto para recibir a los invitados.

A la hora indicada salimos al restaurante. Edward lleva un traje negro con camisa gris y corbata negra. Guapo a rabiar y muy violable. Ups. Las hormonas del embarazo ya están haciendo de las suyas.

Por la forma de conducir de mi marido, llegamos enseguida al local. En la puerta, Carlisle y Esme nos están esperando. Los dos van muy guapos. Él lleva un traje negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata; ella un vestido en color azul claro con un solo tirante.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —dice Esme cuando me acerco a ella. No pienso igual que ella, porque debido al embarazo, me ha costado un poco entrar en el atuendo, pero al final he conseguido entrar en este vestido negro de encaje, con escote en "U" y un cinturón de cuero.

—Tú también estás muy guapa, Esme. Ese color te sienta bien.

—Gracias, pero no quieras adularme más de la cuenta.

Le doy un beso a Carlisle antes que mi marido se lo lleve para hablar. Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo mis padres se acercan junto a mis hermanos. Charlie, el hombre que le teme a los trajes, hoy lleva uno negro, con la camisa también negra y sin corbata. Nunca lo verás con corbata, solo se la puso para mi boda, pero en el banquete se la quitó.

Renée también va de negro, con un vestido por la rodilla y sin escote, en vez de a un cumpleaños parece que van a un funeral. Jane lleva un vestido, demasiado corto para mi gusto, por encima de las rodillas en color champagne y con escote de palabra de honor. Está guapísima, pero qué voy a decir si soy su hermana. Alec también está guapo, con su traje negro, el mismo estilo que mi padre, pero con la camisa blanca.

—Hija,cuánto tiempo sin verte —dice mi madre nada más llega hacia a mí.

—Mentirosa —digo en su oído—. Me viste la semana pasada.

—Eso es mucho tiempo para una madre.

—A este par hace años que no los veo —saludo con besos y abrazos a mis hermanos pequeños. Desde que se fueron a Chicago a estudiar a la universidad, habíamos coincidido en contadas ocasiones.

—Te extrañé mucho, hermanita —me susurra Jane al oído. A pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, nos llevábamos muy bien.

—Bella, pequeña. —Mi padre me atrapa en un abrazo. Suele darlos muy a menudo así que no me sorprende. Lo que me sorprende es el beso que deja en mi cabeza.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho. La casa está tan vacía sin vosotros. Ni siquiera nuestra nieta viene a visitarnos.

—Papá, si vivieras en Seattle, estarías más cerca de nosotros, ahora ya estás jubilado.

—Lo pensaré. Te echo demasiado de menos. Desde que te fuiste ni siquiera he salido a pescar.

—Charlie, Renée —nos interrumpe Esme—, que alegría que hayan venido. Entren y siéntense en la mesa que les toca.

Mis padres y mis hermanos desaparecen por la puerta del local. Ahora que los tengo en frente me doy cuenta de cuanto los he echado de menos, pero gracias al trabajo y a la presencia de los Cullen en mi vida, pues el vacío ha sido soportable.

Los siguientes en llegar son Jasper, con su traje gris, camisa y corbata negra y ese pañuelo asomándose por el bolsillo. Alice, con un vestido rosa, con escote en forma de corazón y una abertura mortal en la pierna.

Detrás venía mi preciosa hija con el vestido por encima de las rodillas, escote en "U" y falda drapeada en tonos dorados. Estaba hermosa, pero qué voy a decir yo si soy su madre. Seguidamente, Jacob con un traje gris y camisa negra. Realmente no pensaba verlo vestido así, pero supongo que la ocasión lo amerita.

—Pensaba que vendrías en vaqueros —le digo después de saludar a Nessie—. Te encuentro raro vestido de traje.

—No puedo venir a una fiesta con vaqueros y deportivas. —Ríe divertido.

— Y, ¿papá? —pregunta mi hija.

—Con el abuelo Carlisle. Ahora vendrá, pero pasar y tomar asiento.

Los dos desaparecen de mi vista. Se les ve tan bien juntos, tanto como a Edward y a mí, por eso no me cabe la menor duda que en un futuro, espero que sea lejano, unos seis o siete años estará bien, se casarán y tendrán su propia familia.

No pasa mucho rato cuando aparecen Rose y Emmett. Ella con un vestido largo en color blanco con un gran escote y él con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Podría pasar por camarero si le cambiamos la corbata por un lazo.

—Estás que rompes, cuñada —le digo a mi rubia cuñada—. Ese vestido te queda genial.

—Pues, aquí el mastodonte de mi marido dice que enseño demasiado. —Con un gesto de la cabeza señala a Emmett, que se encoge en su sitio.

—Estás estupenda, después de los embarazos, se te ha quedado mejor cuerpo que antes.

—Eso Bella, tú alimenta más su ego —dice Emmett en broma.

—No seas idiota y presume de la esposa que tienes —le reprendo—. Por cierto, ¿y los niños? Tampoco he visto a los de Alice.

No me había percatado que los mellizos de Alice no habían venido hasta ahora.

—Vienen los cuatro con Garrett y Renata —me responde Rose—. Han pasado el día con ellos y ya sabes cómo de consentidores son los renacuajos Cullen.

—Demasiado, diría yo. —Eran los hermanos pequeños de mi marido. Victoria los llamó así cuando su madre les dio la noticia de su nacimiento y así se quedó hasta ahora. Al ser los tíos más jóvenes, nuestros hijos preferían pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Ninguno de mis sobrinos me quiere. Prefieren estar con mis hermanos pequeños. —Lloriquea Emmett, que a pesar de tener 37 años físicamente, mentalmente tiene la edad de su hija pequeña, 6 años.

—Anda, ve adentro, vamos a saludar al resto —dice Rose—. Nos vemos luego, Bella.

Ambos discutiendo se encaminan al interior del local. Yo tengo que estar aquí recibiendo a los invitados hasta que Edward, vuelva de hablar con su padre. Victoria hace acto de presencia con toda la tropa, es decir su marido y sus cuatro retoños, todos muy bien vestidos. La hermana de Edward lleva un vestido muy diferente al que se probó el otro día.

—Buenas noches, Bella —me saluda con dos besos, como siempre ha hecho—. Sentimos llegar tan tarde, pero con estos cuatro no hay manera.

—A riesgo de recibir un castigo de estar sin postre —dice Riley, que no aparenta los 45 años que tiene—, diré que la tardona ha sido ella, los chicos y esta princesita. —Le hace cosquillas a su niña a la que tiene en brazos—. Estaban listos desde bien temprano.

—Da igual. —Victoria es una mujer de carácter fuerte y cuando se enfada da miedo. Y por la cara que le está poniendo al pobre Riley, va a recibir mucho más que un castigo sin postre—. Voy a saludar a la familia, que a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad apenas nos vemos.

Enfadada y orgullosa desaparece por la puerta de entrada al salón. Riley y yo nos reímos de su comportamiento. Al parecer su cuerpo es de una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, pero, al igual que con Emmett, su espíritu tiene la edad de una adolescente caprichosa.

—No se lo tomes en cuenta —le digo a mi pobre cuñado, que está atemorizado.

—Ya se le pasará supongo. Vamos, chicos, a saludar a todos.

—TIA BELLAAAAAAAAA. —Oigo gritar a Mackenna, la hija mayor de Rose y Emmett. Cuando su tío y yo nos casamos ella era apenas un bebé de tres meses.

—Hola, preciosa —saludo cuando llega hasta mí. Tenemos mucho en común, por eso ambas nos llevamos muy bien.

—Los niños son agotadores —se queja Garrett cuando llega de la mano de Diego y Fred, los hijos de Jasper.

—No me quiero imaginar cuando tengas los tuyos —dice su hermana, que de la mano lleva a Charlotte, la hermanita de Mackenna.

—¿Hijos propios? ¿Estás de coña? —exclama Garrett asqueado—. Yo no quiero tener una fábrica de caca con mis genes, me niego.

—Pues,tu madre quiere nietos —le digo.

—Ya los tiene mira —señala a nuestros sobrinos—. Aquí hay cuatro, más los cuatro de la loca de Vicky, más Nessie. Que se conforme con eso.

—Pues, yo sí quiero tener hijos. Debe ser emocionante ver su carita por primera vez. —Suspira Renata—. He podido ver esa mirada de embeleso cada vez que ha nacido uno de estos renacuajos en sus madres y yo quiero eso.

—Ya llegará, pero tómatelo con calma.

—Por supuesto que me lo voy a tomar con calma. Ahora es hora de disfrutar aún soy muy joven, y ni siquiera tengo novio.

—Garrett, y a ti algún día te llegará.

—¿Qué le llegará algún día a mi hermanito? —Edward nos sobresalta en ese momento.

—La mujer que lo ate en corto y le haga padre.

—Ni hablar —se queja—. Bueno, me voy para adentro a dejar a estos mocosos con sus padres.

Los seis se marchan, dejándome sola con mi marido, al que por fin puedo besar como a mi me da la gana. No es que no lo hayamos hecho esta mañana, porque hemos hecho mucho más, después de irse Nessie, pero en lo que va de noche es la primera vez que lo tengo aquí.

Los invitados empiezan a llegar. No son muchos. Los directivos de la empresa, amigos de la familia y los representantes de los trabajadores, ya que además del cumpleaños y mi décimo aniversario, también celebramos que la empresa, filial de la, que en su día fundó el abuelo de Edward, está cumpliendo su primer añito de vida.

Con todos los invitados a la cena sentados a la mesa, esta da comienzo. Las charlas se suceden por todas las mesas, mientras los platos son servidos. No es un menú muy elaborado, unos entremeses y el plato fuerte, Solomillo al Oporto con pastel de manzana y hongos confitados. De postre, Sable tibio de chocolate con helado de menta.

Edward sube al escenario. Es la hora de su discurso y me llama para que esté a su lado. Me imagino que querrá dar la noticia de mi embarazo.

—En primer lugar, quería agradecer a todos por estar conmigo esta noche. Ya que no solo celebramos que Cullen Technology cumple su primer año de vida, además hoy también celebro mi trigésimo cuarto cumpleaños y el décimo aniversario de mi boda con esta preciosa mujer.

—Corta el rollo hombre —le susurro, estoy pasando una vergüenza horrible.

—Para mí es un placer compartir con vosotros que soy un año más viejo, significa que voy a vivir un año más. Rodeados de familia y amigos. Y a pesar de que muchos son empleados de mi empresa, os considero amigos. Al fin y al cabo paso ocho horas a vuestro alrededor, más que con mi mujer.

Todos ríen ante el chiste, yo le doy un codazo a Edward que parece no inmutarse. Me está haciendo pasar vergüenza y mi cara debe estar en este momento rivalizando con los tomates que tengo en el refrigerador.

—En segundo lugar, agradecer a mi familia, el tiempo que ha invertido en organizar todo este evento, en especial a mi hermana Victoria, mi madre Esme y a mi esposa Bella. Sin ellas esto no hubiera sido posible. —Mi suegra le lanza un beso a su hijo—. Y en tercer lugar, pero no por ello menos importante, agradecer el regalo que me ha hecho mi bella esposa, la dicha de ser padre por segunda vez y esta será por partida doble.

—A nadie le importa, Edward. —Le miro enfadada. En realidad solo a nuestra familia, pero él ha decidido soltarlo en mitad de la fiesta.

—No te pongas así, una noticia como esta es para que se entere todo el mundo.

En ese momento Esme toma el relevo en el escenario

—Buenas noches. Quiero agradecer vuestra presencia hoy aquí, y también que hayáis traído regalos para mi hijo, aunque no era necesario, por eso mismo, sé que mi hijo, como agradecimiento no tendrá problemas en abrirlos en este preciso instante.

Un camarero acerca a nuestra posición un carrito con un montoncito bien arreglado de regalos de todos los tamaños y envueltos en coloridos y diferentes tipos de papel. Sin miramientos, comienza a abrirlos encontrándose todo tipo de utensilios para usar en la oficina. Esos serán los obsequios de los empleados. Hay unos pocos regalos de uso personal. El más extraño es el último, uno bastante pequeño.

Edward desenvuelve el paquete como si fuera una bomba. ¿Tendrá miedo de lo que contenga? De su interior sale una caja con un chupete amarillo y en la parte frontal la frase "Vais a ser abuelos", frase que mi marido todavía no ha leído porque está liado con un trapo blanco que sale de dentro del paquete, solo que no es un trapo, es un body blanco con una estampa delante que pone "Soy fan Nº 1 de mi abuelo" con el símbolo del me gusta de Facebook entre medio.

Mi mirada se gira buscando a Nessie, que parece tener una discusión con Jacob. No sé si porque este ha querido gastarle una broma de mal gusto a mi marido o porque de verdad van a tener un bebé. Un mareo me sobreviene y por suerte Jasper, que pasaba por allí, me socorre antes que caiga al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta antes de soltarme.

—Sí. Tengo que ir a hablar con mi hija. —En este momento, toda la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días sobre mi embarazo y la reacción de sus abuelos cae, sobre mí. Voy a ser abuela y mi hija estaba tanteando el terreno.

—De acuerdo, pero deberías avisar a Edward.

—Primero quiero hablar con Renesmee.

Al parecer nadie se ha percatado de lo que esos dos regalos significan.

—Yo no he sido Nessie. —Oigo a Jacob cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, pero sin que me vean—. No sería tan cruel de anunciarlo de esa manera.

—Pues… entonces tú me dirás, porque nadie más sabe que estoy embarazada.

—Así que voy a ser abuela. —Salgo entre las sombras, sobresaltando a la pareja—. Por eso, la curiosidad del otro día, ¿verdad, Nessie? —Ella asiente—. No me voy a tomar a mal, y si quieres tenerlo te apoyaré, igual que mi madre hizo conmigo, pero me hubiera gustado que os cuidarais más. Todavía no has terminado de estudiar.

—Mamá, lo siento. No sé quien haya podido hacer una cosa así, no pensaba decirlo de esa manera.

—Suerte que tu padre aún no…

—JACOB EPRHAIM BLACK, MALDITO BASTARDO MALNACIDO. —Oímos el grito de Edward—. ¿ACASO HAS PREÑADO A MI HIJA?

—¿QUÉ? —gritan los hombre de la familia, mientras que las mujeres ahogan un suspiro.

—Igual que tú lo hiciste con Bella. —Oigo a lo lejos a Mike Newton, un antiguo pretendiente mío.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA CABRONAZO! —grita Edward encolerizado—. ¡YO TE MATO, GILIPOLLAS! ¿Qué hay de los condones, joder?

—De tal palo, tal astilla —habla Sue, la mujer del mejor amigo que mi suegro y que tuvo un enamoramiento con mi padre, que se fue al traste cuando Renée se embarazó de mí. —Primero fue su abuela con dieciocho años, luego la madre con dieciséis. ¿Qué se puede esperar de la niña?

—Tú, vieja amargada —grita mi madre—. No tuve la culpa de que Charlie me prefiriera a mí, y no porque estuviera embarazada precisamente.

—Mamá, no te rebajes. —Intento calmarla. Para su problema de salud, no es bueno que se altere.

—Habló la que se quedó embarazada siendo menor de edad para atrapar a Edward. —Y ahí tenemos a Emily, la hija mayor de Sue. Es de la edad de Edward e iban juntos a clase, así que os podréis imaginar, que fue una de las que intentó llevarse a la cama a mi marido.

—No voy a decir que mi hija fue un accidente porque no lo fue, solo que no vino en el momento adecuado —le digo,aunque no tengo porque justificarme. Esta payasa siempre me ha tenido manía y envidia por tener lo que ella nunca tendría. A Edward. —No mando en el corazón de Edward. Si él se fijó en mí y no en ti fue por alguna razón.

Dándome media vuelta, la dejo plantada, pero como no puedo estar tranquila ni cinco minutos, la loca se lanza sobre mí, tirándome del pelo. Nessie se acerca para sacármela de encima, pero en ese momento Leah, la hermana menor de la loca, es decir, la loca número dos, se lanza sobre mi hija para quitársela de encima a su hermana.

—Bella, Nessie, que están embarazadas. —Eso hace clic en mi cabeza. Por un momento me he olvidado de mis bebés y mi nieto.

—Sue, Emily y Leah —grita Harry Clearwater, esposo y padre de las locas, después de soltar un silbido que ha roto mis tímpanos—. Nos vamos ahora mismo, están dando un espectáculo.

—Me robó a Charlie —dice Sue, señalando a mi madre.

—Me robó a Edward. —Emily me señala, con la mirada enfurecida.

—Me quiere robar a Jacob —dice Leah. Así que ahora ya sé quien es la propietaria del regalo de la discordia.

Lo tenebroso de esto es que lo han dicho las tres a la vez. Como si lo tuvieran ensayado.

—Vámonos. En casa hablamos. —Harry se levanta de la mesa, cogiendo los abrigos de su mujer y sus hijas así como sus pertenencias.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpa Seth, el único hijo varón de los Clearwater—.No sé que las ha poseído, pero por favor, no se lo tomen en cuenta.

—Lamento el espectáculo, y si os han causado daño físico también. —Sam, el marido de Emily se marcha cabizbajo. No sé si me equivocaré, pero me parece que dos matrimonios más se van a la basura.

Me fijo alrededor, donde no veo a ninguno de los invitados. Carlisle y Esme, en medio de la disputa se han encargado de ir despidiéndolos a todos. Ahora solo quedamos la familia. En un rincón, Renata, Garrett, Jane y Alec entretienen a los niños. Carlisle y Victoria están consolando a Esme, que llora a moco tendido, supongo que por el fiasco de su fiesta.

Charlie y Renée mantienen una acalorada discusión, a la vista de todos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los oiga. Emmett, Jasper y Riley, están apaciguando a Edward, que parece un toro embravecido. Rosalie y Alice, están conmigo y con Nessie, que está llorando, mientras se acaricia el vientre. A Jacob no se le ve por ninguna parte.

—Nessie, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma—. En que mala hora me tuve que fijar en ella. Solo fue una maldita vez, antes de conocerte a ti, y la tía ya se cree con algún derecho sobre mí.

—Tranquilo, sé que forma parte de tu pasado. Ahora ya sabemos quien ha abierto la caja de Pandora.

—De todas maneras, me parece muy fuerte que estés embarazada Nessie —reprende Alice—.¿Acaso no veías los preservativos que te dejaba en todos los bolsos?

—¿Eras tú? Cabrona, estuve una semana llorando cuando vi que todos los bolsos de mi hija tenían un preservativo.

—Se los ponía para evitar esto. —Señala el vientre plano de mi hija, que está abrazada a Jacob—.Pero veo que no ha funcionado.

—TÚ, ASQUEROSO PERRO SARNOSO. QUITA TUS SUCIAS PATAS DE MI HIJA.

Sin esperárnoslo, mi marido estampa un puño en la mejilla de Jacob, ayudado por Emmett que ha apartado a Nessie de los brazos de Jacob para que su padre no le hiciera daño. Jacob no se defiende, pero Edward sigue pegándole puñetazos y patadas.

—Edward, para —le digo, pero sin querer me llevo un empujón. Nessie no deja de llorar.

—Emmett y Jasper, sujeten a Edward. —Oigo la autoritaria voz de Victoria—. Y tú Riley, lleva a Jacob con mi padre para que le cure esas heridas que el borrico de mi hermano le ha hecho.

Nessie ahora es abrazada por Alice, pero no para de llorar. Me acerco a ella, para consolarnos mutuamente.

—EDWARD. —El grito horrorizado de mi suegra hace que mire en dirección donde mi marido está ahogándose, para luego caer desplomado. Gracias a Emmett, no se come el piso.

—Bella. —Mi padre que estaba a mi lado, y no sé cuando ha llegado, me atrapa cuando mi mundo se vuelve negro.

Vuelvo en mí en una habitación de hospital, con el suero conectado a mi cuerpo mediante la vía, y un aparato que mide las constantes vitales de mis bebés. Deduzco que es porque están alrededor de mi vientre. Sentada en una silla mi madre, leyendo una revista.

—Bella, hija, por fin despiertas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto con la voz rasposa.

—Te has desmayado.

-¿Edward, Nessie, Jacob?

—A Nessie ahora la traen. Le estaban haciendo las mismas pruebas que a ti.

—¿Está bien? —pregunto alterada. Mi bebé tiene un problema y yo no puedo estar con ella—. ¿Esta sola?

—Está bien. Alice está con ella, solo es por precaución.

—Jacob —susurro.

—Tú padre está con él. Es el que mejor está de los tres, solo tiene una costilla rota.

—¿Y Edward?

—En cirugía. No puedo darte más datos porque no los tengo. Luego se pasará Carlisle para explicártelo.

Me quedo dormida de nuevo, cuando despierto, Edward está a mi lado, todavía dormido. Al final no sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero si está en planta conmigo es que está bien. Lo observo dormir durante un rato, hasta que se remueve y empieza a abrir los ojos.

—Hola, bello durmiente —digo en tono de burla.

—Dime que estoy soñando, que mi hija no está embarazada y que no me han tenido que hacer una angioplastia*.

—Pues me temo que no estás soñando. Lo siento, pero serás un sexy abuelito.

—No tiene gracia —dice **—**. Es mi bebé y está embarazada. Ni siquiera es mayor de edad.

—Yo tampoco lo era, y nuestros padres nos apoyaron.

—Lo sé, si yo también la apoyo, pero…

—Sé cómo te sientes Edward, porque yo me siento igual.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con dos mujeres embarazadas viviendo en casa? —Se lamenta—. Me voy a vivir a Londres.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo ni en broma.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Por cierto,cariño —llamo su atención.

—Dime, chocolatito. —Me lanza un beso cuando arrugo la frente ante ese sobrenombre.

—Feliz accidentado aniversario.

* **Angioplastia** : La angioplastia es un procedimiento para restituir el flujo sanguíneo a través de la arteria. Se realiza en un hospital. El médico introduce un tubo delgado a través de un vaso sanguíneo del brazo o de la ingle hasta el área afectada de la arteria. El tubo tiene un pequeño globo en un extremo. Cuando el tubo está en su lugar, el médico infla el globo para empujar la placa hacia fuera contra la pared de la arteria. Eso ensancha la arteria y restituye el flujo sanguíneo.

Los médicos pueden usar la angioplastia para:

Disminuir el dolor en el pecho causado por la disminución del flujo sanguíneo al corazón

\- Minimizar el riesgo de que el músculo cardíaco sufra un infarto

\- La mayoría de las personas que se someten a este procedimiento puede regresar a su casa al día siguiente y puede volver a trabajar la semana después de haber vuelto a casa.

 **Hasta aquí el OS, espero que os haya gustado y no temáis en dejar comentarios, son importantes para mí.**

 **No olvidéis pasar por el grupo (link en mi perfil) donde subiré las fotos de esta historia.**


End file.
